


Bookstore Birthday Blowjob

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gives Remus a blowjob in a bookstore. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore Birthday Blowjob

“Sirius, just tell me where you’re taking me.”

“Then it wouldn’t be a _surprise_.” 

Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but grin back at Sirius’ enthusiasm. They were somewhere in London: Remus wasn’t sure where because it was a muggle part. “If you’re taking me to some sort of club or sex shop or something…”

Sirius’ laugh went straight through Remus, and for a second he sort of wouldn’t mind if his surprise was a sex shop. He _really_ liked it when Sirius wore his collar, after all. Maybe they could try something a little more…adventurous? Just a little.

“Not a sex shop, and if it was a club I’d have put on something much sexier.” 

Personally, Remus thought Sirius looked sexy in just about _anything_ , especially the tight muggle jeans and David Bowie t-shirt he was in right now. “Besides, I promised you somewhere fantastic for your birthday, and I found the exact place a few weeks ago.” 

They stopped in front of a little shop, almost overwhelmed by the other shops dotting the street. Sirius pulled Remus inside before he could even look at the name. “It’s called, a ‘used-books store’.”

Remus lit up. It was…it was… “ _Brilliant_.” Next to him, Sirius was grinning like a madman, hopping from foot to foot.

“You like it?”

“I…” Remus gazed around the store. There were piles and piles of books, as far as he could see. The little store was full to bursting with them. Old ones, new-looking ones, paperbacks, hardbacks. The _smells_ that assailed his nostrils: all inks and paper and dust. He turned to Sirius. “I _love_ it.” He leaned forward and kissed Sirius quickly on the lips, glancing around immediately afterwards to make sure they hadn’t been spotted.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus’ self-consciousness, but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he tugged on Remus’ hand. “Come on. Let’s look around.” Remus allowed himself to be lead through the stacks and cases, until they were in a back corner, invisible to anyone else in the store. “When I saw it, the first time, I went in and found these.” Sirius showed Remus a stack of books.

“Roman histories?” Remus flipped through the books, curious. There was some on the founding myths, some of Livy’s writings and Vergil’s.

“Well, I know your name…” Remus glanced up at Sirius. He was blushing and scuffing a foot on the ground, doing his best not to look at Remus directly. “Thought you’d like them. ‘Cause of your name.”

If Remus could have fallen any more in love with Sirius, he would have at that moment. “Siri…” Remus took Sirius’ chin between a thumb and finger, lifting him to look him in the eyes. “It’s very sweet. And I love it.” He leaned closer, lips centimeters away from Sirius’. “And I love you.”

They kissed again. This time there was nothing chaste, gentle, or quick about it. Sirius plunged his tongue into Remus’ mouth eagerly, and Remus returned the passion. He groaned and tried to pull away. “Sirius…wait ‘til we get home…”

A growl bubbled up from Sirius’ throat, and Remus knew they weren’t getting out of the store with propriety intact. Sirius leaned in and nipped at Remus’ throat. “Moony…have to have you _now_.” A groan escaped from Remus. Sirius started sliding down to his knees, fingers working at Remus’ belt.

“Sirius…Sirius _no_. Someone will…”

With a frustrated sigh, Sirius paused, glancing around. “Here.” From the ground he shoved at Remus’ legs, moving him to stand behind a cluster of chest-high shelves in the corner. Sirius dove behind them, and resumed his work on Remus’ belt.

For a moment Remus started to protest, but then Sirius got his hand inside his trousers, and those long, beautiful fingers wrapped around him… “ _Shit_. Siri…”

“Shh.” Remus watched Sirius gently rub his erection against his cheeks. His legs shook from arousal. There was no stopping what they had begun, now. “Stay quiet. I’ll be quick.” And with a wink and a smirk, Sirius wrapped his lips around Remus and sucked him in.

“Ah…hate you…” Remus’ hands scrambled around, finally coming to rest on the shelving in front of him. He braced himself, glancing around the store once. No one around, and he couldn’t hear anyone coming. Just him, Sirius, and the books. And Sirius’ _glorious_ mouth, _oh_ …

Remus chanced a glance down, the sight sending a spike of arousal coursing through him. Sirius’ silky black hair was brushing over his face gently as his head bobbed back and forth. Remus watched as grey eyes flicked up beneath dark lashes. _Merlin_ , he was beautiful. A shudder moved through him as Sirius reached a hand up, cupping at Remus’ balls. He rolled and stroked them between those long, delicate fingers. 

Remus was just wondering if he could move a hand from the bookcase to thread it through Sirius’ hair, and still stay standing, when a voice caught his attention. “Finding everything alright?”

Remus choked, head snapping up. A polite looking middle-aged woman was standing in front of him. “Ah, yes. Everything’s…” he gulped. Bloody Sirius hadn’t stopped: if anything, he’d redoubled his efforts. Every bob slid him further and further toward the back of Sirius’ throat. A few more, and he’d get to find out of Sirius had had any luck suppressing his gag reflex. Remus tried his best to focus on the woman. “Fine. Just going to…” Oh please Sirius, no. Don’t tongue the head, please… Remus swallowed thickly and grinned as not-creepily as he could. “Keep looking. For now.”

“Well, let me know if you need anything.”

The woman started away, and Remus waved a shaky hand. “Will do. Tha- ah-” Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Sirius had pulled back and was sucking at just the head, tongue working the ring of nerves there. Then he pressed his tongue into the slit, tugging the rest of the shaft with a sharp jerk. Remus came, fingernails tearing into the soft wood of the bookcase.

By the time Remus could see again, Sirius was standing next to him, lips fuckably moist and red. “I hate you.” At least he had tucked Remus back in and buttoned him up. Thank Merlin for small miracles. 

“Love you too, Moony-kins.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him, and Remus moaned as he tasted himself heavy on Sirius’ tongue. “Now come on: gather up as many of the books as you want – I’m buying.”

“Sirius…”

“Nope. No protesting. It’s your birthday; I get to treat you.” 

“Don’t think I could survive many more of your treats…” Remus grumbled. Still, he was grinning as he gathered up a handful of the Roman histories Sirius had led him to. They walked hand in hand to the register, Sirius flirting outrageously with the kind saleswoman. 

As they left the shop, Remus’ books tucked safely away in a shopping bag, Sirius threaded his fingers through Remus’ free hand. “Good birthday?”

Remus grumbled and shifted. He always hated getting dressed right after sex – made him feel weird and dirty, like he needed a shower. Still… “The books are very nice.”

Sirius gasped and tugged at his hand. “You wanker! So nothing else was nice, is that it?”

“Well…” Remus pretended to consider his answer carefully. A pouting Sirius walking alongside him did nothing to dampen his playful mood. “Nope. Nothing I can think of. Although…” Remus continued on quickly, “Perhaps I could be persuaded otherwise. From a nice, comfortable location. Like a bed.”

Sirius stopped walking, and Remus took a step before his hand pulled him back. “Apparate home?”

Remus grinned. “Let’s.” And with that, the two young wizards disappeared from the side street. 

  



End file.
